


I Have A Hypospray for That

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the comment fic prompt by: gabriel4sam with the theme of dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Hypospray for That

"How did we get stuck on the survival course with you?"

"Bones quit bitching and get that fire started while I set up out shelter."

"Are you sure you know how to do that?"

"Bones. Fire."

"God damn cocky..."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. Ouch god damit. What just bit me?"

"What?" 

"Some bug bit me?"

"Let me see?"

"It's nothing. Just finish the fire so we can eat."

"Quit being an infant and let me see."

"Fine."

"I don't like how this is swelling. You could be having an allergic reaction."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing it's swelling in the time we are arguing about it. I have a hypospray for that."

"You and your damn hyposprays. You take entirely too much pleasure and jabbing me with those damn things."

"it's because you are such a delightful patient."

"Sarcasm Bones. It isn't you."

"It is exactly me. I'm a sarcastic bastard. Didn't know know that."

"Ouch damit Bones. You weren't in the least bit gentle." 

"No I wasn't. And if you keep bitching I will find another hypospray to jab you with to shut you up."

"As if you could."

"You have to sleep sometime Jim. Just remember that when you start to complain about my medical cures. Knowing you, I'm fairly certain that I will have to give you more than your fair share of hypos over our career."

 


End file.
